


Victory!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: H/D but no sex, drabble is exactly 100 words, random silliness ---- Draco wins





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Victory!  
 **Author:** raglek  
 **Date:** 09/17/08  
 **Words:** 100 (exactly)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** prompt on LJ’s awdt board use the words - bulbous, water, banana, heaven, and donkey.  
 **Genre:** drabble, fluff  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings:** random silliness ahead  
 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros, etc. The original plot is the property of me. (grin) I am (unfortunately) in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise be it TV, movie or book media. No copyright infringement is intended. (I’m not getting paid for any of this, honest.)  
 **Author notes:** I think I’m going to become addicted to drabble writing  
 **Summary:** Draco wins

 

“You’re dead, Potter. You know there’s no way to defeat me. Just give up now.”

“Suck eggs Malfoy! You haven’t got a chance in heaven of winning,” Harry declared, then groaned as he saw Malfoy grab the vine and swing over the river. The last time he’d tried that, he fell into the water.

Draco knew he was approaching the end of his journey; there were banana peels lying everywhere. He attacked ferociously and gave a whoop as his enemy keeled over on his bulbous snout.

Harry shook his head, disgusted. “See if I play Donkey Kong with you again.”


End file.
